Sarai sempre nel mio cuore
by SerePellizzari
Summary: Piccola one-shot che ho scritto oggi dopo aver immaginato/sognato questa scena una notte... Dal testo: "NOOOO RICK" urlò correndo verso di lui ed inginocchiandosi a lato "Rick, rispondi ti prego" le lacrime iniziavano copiose a scendere sulle sue guance "Kate…ho…ho sbagliato…n…non avremo tempo…per noi" "Non dire così Rick, sta arrivando l'ambulanza, ma tu devi resistere!


In quella giornata la squadra della detective Beckett era finalmente riuscita a concludere un caso molto difficile.  
Alla sera il capitano disse a tutti di andare a casa perché avevano fatto un ottimo lavoro ed era ora di riposare.  
Rick sapeva che questo caso era stato molto difficile per la detective perché le ricordava quello della madre, una ragazza di 17 anni aveva ritrovato la madre morta in casa, però alla fine erano riusciti a catturare l'assassino ed ad assicurarlo alla giustizia.

Usciti dal distretto Castle accompagnò Kate alla macchina, parcheggiata poco distante.  
"Beckett, so che è stata dura per te questa giornata, perciò se hai voglia di sfogarti sai che io sono qui, oppure vai a casa e parlane anche con Josh, ti devi sfogare!"  
"Castle…ho lasciato Josh due settimane fa, non potevo stare con lui e pensare ad un altro uomo"  
Rick non sapeva se essere contento o cosa, era sicuramente contento perché le aveva detto che aveva lasciato Josh, ma non sapeva se esserlo anche perché l'altro uomo era lui…ma a questo punto non poteva tenersi tutto dentro…  
"Senti Kate…"  
_Oddio ora mi ammazza l'ho chiamata per nome_ pensò preparandosi a ricevere qualche sguardo assassino o qualche minaccia, ma niente di tutto ciò avvenne, quindi prese coraggio e continuò  
"…visto che siamo in vena di confessioni anche io dovrei dirti una cosa che non riesco più a tenermi dentro…ti prego però di non interrompermi"  
Kate annuì ed aspettò che Rick iniziasse a parlare  
Fece un respiro profondo e poi si decise a parlare  
"Kate, io non riesco più a stare lontano da te. Io non sapevo cosa fosse il colpo di fulmine, non ne ho mai avuto uno, almeno fino a tre anni fa, fino a quando non sei venuta a prendermi durante la festa per la presentazione del mio ultimo libro di Storm. All'inizio pensavo a te come una delle mie tante conquiste che potevo fare, ma man mano che ti conoscevo, visto che tu me ne davi anche la possibilità raccontandomi cose della tua vita molto importanti per te, ho capito che io vorrei passare tutta la vita con te, vorrei esserci io a rallegrarti o a sollevarti la sera quando torniamo a casa dopo una dura giornata di lavoro.  
Magari tu non provi lo stesso per me, ma io non posso più tenermi dentro quello che provo. Kate ti…ti amo"  
_Ecco l'ho detto…e guardando la sua faccia immagino d'aver rovinato tutto _pensò guardando la faccia che Kate aveva in quel momento

Dal canto suo Kate era rimasta completamente spiazzata da quella dichiarazione, sperava prima o poi di riuscire a trovare il coraggio di dirgli che l'amava, ma anche questa volta lui l'aveva preceduta e sbalordita.  
Solo quando vide la faccia dispiaciuta di Rick si ricordò di non aver ancora detto nulla…  
"Rick, mi hai veramente lasciato senza parole, non mi aspettavo questo discorso…"  
"Lo so scusa, ho rovinato per sempre la nostra amicizia…è meglio che vada, scusa Kate" affermò voltandosi ed iniziando ad andarsene  
"Rick, aspetta…" disse bloccandolo per un braccio e facendolo girare nuovamente verso di lei  
"Lo sai che io non sono molto brava ad esprimere i miei sentimenti, ma…" «Dai Kate sono solo tre parole, non sarà poi così difficile pronunciarle» pensò fra sè e sè poi fece un respiro profondo "…anche io ti amo"  
Per chissà quanto tempo rimasero incatenati l'una negli occhi dell'altro poi i loro visi si avvicinarono fino a quando non vi fu quel tanto desiderato contatto tra le loro labbra.  
Era un bacio passionale, che racchiudeva in se tutto quello che le due persone provavano da anni ma non avevano mai avuto il coraggio di dirsi.  
Quando entrambi ebbero bisogna d'aria si staccarono e Rick appoggiò la sua fronte a quella di lei  
"Ti amo" disse l'uomo lasciandole un altro lieve bacio sulla bocca  
"Ti amo anch'io"  
"Bene…e dopo questo ti auguro una buona notte e ci vediamo domani detective"  
Kate lo guardò perplessa e lui se ne accorse  
"Con te non voglio correre, avremo tutto il tempo a disposizione per noi, ma ora tu devi andare a riposare, è stata una giornata pesante"  
Sul volto della detective spuntò un sorriso raggiante, nessuno aveva mai parlato così con lei  
"Ok, allora a domani Castle" disse lasciandoli un bacio sulla guancia

Rick si avviò per la strada di casa e dopo qualche passo si voltò per salutare di nuovo la sua amata con uno dei suoi stupendi sorrisi e lei ricambiò.  
Poi una voce attirò la sua attenzione  
"Addio scrittore da strapazzo"  
Si girò e davanti a lui vide Josh con una pistola in mano, non fece in tempo a dire nulla che il ragazzo sparò un solo colpo in pieno petto.

Alcuni agenti sentirono lo sparo e corsero subito fuori dal distretto bloccando ed arrestando Josh.  
Anche Kate sentì il colpo, si voltò terrorizzata verso quella direzione e ciò che vide le bloccò il respiro…Castle a terra e Josh ammanettato e portato via da degli agenti.  
"NOOOO RICK" urlò correndo verso di lui ed inginocchiandosi a lato  
"Rick, rispondi ti prego" le lacrime iniziavano copiose a scendere sulle sue guance  
"Kate…ho…ho sbagliato…n…non avremo tempo…per noi"  
"Non dire così Rick, sta arrivando l'ambulanza, ma tu devi resistere!"  
"Ho freddo…tanto…freddo…"  
"Resta con me, Rick, ti prego…resta con me"  
"Always" disse Rick sorridendo ed alzando la mano per accarezzarle il viso ma proprio in quel momento le forze gli mancarono e…  
"No, no Rick, non puoi lasciarmi ora"

In quell'istante arrivarono Ryan, Esposito ed il capitano Montgomery oltre ai paramedici.  
Ryan ed Esposito spostarono di peso Kate per consentire ai paramedici di effettuare il primo soccorso a Castle.  
La prima cosa che fecero i paramedici fu ascoltare il battito, ma quest'ultimo era completamente assente, quindi non poterono che constatare il decesso del famoso scrittore.  
Uno dei due si voltò verso Roy e scosse la testa negativamente.  
Roy si voltò verso i propri sottoposti.  
Per i tre detective non ci furono bisogno di parole, bastava vedere come il capitano li stava guardondo, occhi pieni di lacrime e sguardo basso. Kate, che si era un po' calmata, scoppiò in un piando a dirotto sorretta da Ryan ed Esposito anch'essi con le lacrime che gli rigavano il volto.

Nei giorni successivi interrogarono Josh, il quale confessò che aveva compiuto quel gesto per gelosia, sapeva che Kate l'aveva lasciato per Rick e questa cosa non gli andava giù.

La settimana successiva ci fu il funerale, al quale erano presenti tutte le più importanti figure politiche e del mondo dello spettacolo, nonché gli amici del distretto e la famiglia.  
Kate rimase tutto il tempo vicino a Martha ed Alexis, le due donne Castle l'avevano voluta vicina perché sapevano quando provavano lei e Rick l'una per l'altro.  
Alla fine della funzione funebre Kate volle rimanere per un po' sola davanti alla sua tomba.  
"Rick, mi hai lasciata da sola un'altra volta…ma questa volta so che non era tua intenzione farlo. Però mi mancano le tue battutine, mi mancano le tue facce buffe, le tue idee strampalate sulla CIA e sugli alieni…insomma mi manca tutto di te e mi manchi tu.  
Ma sappi che _sarai sempre nel mio cuore_" concluse accarezzando la piccola foto in cui era ritratto il suo uomo

* * *

**_Parola all'autrice_**

Innanzitutto, vi prego di non uccidermi...lo so ho fatto fuori Castle, non so neanche come ho fatto a farmi venire quest'idea, ma purtroppo così m'è venuta  
Non so come sia venuta, è la prima volta che mi cimento in una one-shot  
Lo so è strano, ma questa notte mi sono veramente immaginata/sognata questa storia, Rick che viene ferito da Josh dopo essersi dichiarato a Kate, le parole non saranno proprio come le ho sognate stanotte ma il senso è quello  
Spero vi piaccia =)


End file.
